


Gooey & Fluffy

by Miss_Von_Cheese



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Fanart, Fluff, Movie Night, Other, Popcorn, Tumblr is a hypocrite little shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-10-22 23:19:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17672039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Von_Cheese/pseuds/Miss_Von_Cheese
Summary: Since Tumblr is being all hypocritical and fake prude these days, I decided to archive my Symbrock fanarts here, just in case. Not plot yet, just loser lovers.





	1. Movie Night




	2. Tapetum Lucidium

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on an idea by [SaliAnon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaliAnon/pseuds/SaliAnon) who suggested that Eddie's got tapetum lucidum... and that was too brilliant a concept for me to pass!


End file.
